Homestuck Kink Alphabet
by ZombieParade
Summary: Going through the Kink Alphabet with the characters from Homestuck. Multiple pairings. Kink and pairing will be labeled with chapter name.


**Asphyxiaphilia - John/Dave**

You lay on your bed, completely naked and tugging at the restraints on your wrists and ankles, testing them out and grinning like an idiot. Your partner leans over you, tightening the knots one last time before sighing deeply and leaning back to sit on the your thighs. He looks a little hesitant as he reaches over and takes off the your shades.

"You look a little nervous. You good?"

"I just… are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, man." You say with a nod. "I am the one that asked for this." The look on John's face has you releasing a sigh and adding, "But if you really don't want to do this, we don't have to. You know that."

"No…I mean, I'm definitely liking the ropes, heh, it's just the… hurty-chokey…stuff." He trails mumbling and looks to his fingernails.

"If I want you to stop, I'll tell you. Safety signals, remember?" You look at him with a your famous puppy dog eyes and he throws his head back. The laugh that bubbles out has a smile spreading your lips.

"Yeah, okay."

"Sweet. Now get down here and kiss me." He smiles impishly and leans down. You sigh pleasantly when his lips meet yours wetly and you kiss sweetly. It's a huge, and extremely welcome surprise when he shoves his tongue roughly into your mouth and takes over. His palms find your face and when you suck on his tongue, he tightens his hold, pressing the flesh of the inside of your mouth into your teeth. The pain sparks and you moan lowly, your dick twitching against his thigh. He bites at your lips and pulls away, sitting up on your lap and looking down at you. The dangerous smirk on his face excites you spectacularly (fuck, yes, he's into it) but also terrifies you in the best way. He grinds his ass down into your crotch.

"What do you want, Dave?" It tickles as his fingers ghost up your sides.

"Use me." you say, quietly. The hands that were so gentle now claw their way back down and you can't help the buck in your hips or the embarrassing girly gasp that forces it's way out your throat.

"You'll have to be more specific." He sings.

"Fuck my throat." You pant, easily feeling the heat rising in your cheeks. John looks at you and crosses his arms impatiently. "Please, Sir?" You add. A smile comes back to his face and he nods.

"Good boy." You want to groan as you watch him unzip his shorts and pull out his dick. He strokes himself a few times, teasing you with the sight, before climbing up your chest to position himself in front of your face. You look up at him and lick a trail up the underside, feeling his pulse on your tongue as his fingers tangle in your hair. You strain your neck to tongue at the slit and he sighs, free hand grasping your headboard as you close your lips around the head and give a suck.

You take in as much as you can, which has become an easy task with how much practice you've had, sucking and tonguing your way around the shaft. John pants and begins taking over, thrusting his hips shallowly, and you wish he would just shove it into the back of your throat but you'll wait patiently for him to get his bearings. He starts thrusting harder and deeper and you're sighing around his cock. He proceeds to shock you by grabbing your hair and forcing you on him, using his free hand to cover your nostrils and you fucking groan, feeling your oxygen supply seeping out of you. You huff around his dick as his pace turns brutal to no avail. Your head is getting really light and it feels incredible, your eyes rolling back and closing before he pulls away.

He's panting and smiling as he reaches down to wipe the drool and pre-cum off of your chin, leaning down afterwards to kiss you. He bites your lip hard enough to break the skin and you barely have enough time to register the taste of blood on your tongue before he's diving at your neck, spattering the skin with bruises. He sits back on your thighs and reaches down, grabbing your dick and stroking lightly.

"I think I want to ride you. Do you want me to ride you, Dave?" Your hair shakes as nod quickly. "Use your big boy words." He grips you roughly and you gasp out, your voice breaking.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." He paps your face and reaches back over for his shorts, pulling a travel sized bottle of lube and a small foil square out of the front pocket. The foil tears easily under his teeth and he expertly rolls the condom down your length. He uncaps the bottle and spreads it generously before hovering over you and placing his clean hand on your stomach for balance. You have to bite your lip as he lowers himself to keep your noises in check, but you're pleased to find that he doesn't't hold any of his cries back.

It takes a few moments, but he's finally sitting upright and wiggling his hips a bit. You sigh pleasantly when he leans down to kiss you once again, all tongue and teeth. You close your eyes and he pulls away, sits up, and lifts himself before lowering down slowly. Your hips pump gently up to meet him and he mumbles nonsense. He clenches lightly and drags his nails down your chest again and you buck up none too nicely out of reflex, tugging on your restraints and choking on a moan. He sits back down and stills.

"A little eager, Dave?" How is he keeping his voice that level?

"Yes, Sir." Your voice comes out hoarse.

"Good. Harder." He lifts up again and when he comes back down you slam up into him. The little yelp that comes out shoots up your spine. You repeat this again and again and after a particularly hard thrust his hands grip your shoulders to keep himself upright. The pace grows manic and you're moaning with every meeting of ass to thighs.

The heat grows heavy and you breathe through grit teeth. You're close and John wraps a hand around your throat, pressing hard and looking you straight in the face as he rides you roughly. You gasp out a few times only to get small slivers of air, and when he hears that, he presses harder.

You are literally 10 seconds from coming, and when you see John come all over your stomach and hear the sounds he makes, it throws you over the edge. Your vision spots and darkness creeps in as you ride out one of the most intense orgasms of your life.

You lay there, panting harshly, after John removes his hand. Your limbs are spaghetti and the afterglow and rush of air leaves you high. The brunet above pulls off of you and cleans up, falling onto you when he's done.

"That was fucking great." You can't even be bothered to be embarrassed when your voice cracks for the fifth time or so tonight. John barks out a laugh at the rawness of your voice as well.

"I can't decide if you sound like a pubescent teenager or a sick old man." He laughs, snuggling up into your shoulder.

"Thanks, man. Can you untie me now?"

"Nope."


End file.
